Paula Proctor
Bio Character history Season One . Paula and Rebecca found out Josh was going to a local club called "Spider's" but when they went that evening they were stopped by a bouncer from entering. The next day Paula gave Rebecca a Statue of Liberty key chain. She found out Rebecca was trying to become friends with Josh's significant other Valencia. She believed it was so Rebecca could get sabotage that relationship from within. When Paula discovered Rebecca's efforts were legit she tried to get her refocused on the actual goal. Rebecca accused Paula of being jealous which was partially true. The next day Paula commiserated with Mrs.Hernandez about the situation and was pleasantly surprised when Rebecca showed up and apologized. Together they settled a case and Paula gave Rebecca another gift, t-shirts with the phrase 'Team Rebecca' . Paula has another for Rebecca to get some face time with Josh and suggests she threw a party. Although Rebecca has some reservation Paula convinces her to face her fears and do it . The day of the party Paula's son Tommy got in trouble at school when tried to steal a test and was going to be expelled. After a meeting with Tommy's scary principal, Paula returned to Rebecca's apartment and found out the party was a bust with hardly any people in attendance. Paula promised Rebecca she'd get more people and brought back a group from Gamblers anonymous. Thanks to her and Josh's efforts the party was a big success. The next day Rebecca helped Paula to face her fears and confront Tommy's principal and they got Tommy reinstated at school . Paula accompanied Rebecca to a skate park where her friend hoped to run into Josh. When Rebecca received a call from her mother she ignored Paula's warning her not to take it. As Paula had expected the call made Rebecca depressed and she went home. Paula saw Rebecca the next day and was amused by Rebecca's new resolve to make better, healthier choices. She became concerned when this new attitude led to Greg asking Rebecca out on a date. She warned Rebecca again and pointe4d out that if she got involved with Greg it could complicate any progress with Josh. Rebecca went on the date anyway which started well but it ended poorly. She went back to making unhealthy choices and celebrated with Paula by eating bacon covered glazed donuts When Rebecca and Darryl worked on his custody proceedings for his daughter Madison they left Paula in charge of the office. While they were away Paula made the office more efficient and cracked the whips on the other employees to get their work done. After going through Darryl's old files she discovered that Tim, a bully at the office who had been tormenting her, was an illegal alien. She tortured him with whether or not she would tell the authorities but eventually decided for the sake of his family to keep his secret. Mrs.Hernandez privately praised Paula for not turning Tim . When Rebecca and Darryl got back they noticed the improvements to the firm and complimented Paula for running a tight ship. . Before Thanksgiving, Paula managed to get Rebecca invited to Josh's holiday dinner with his family. She gave Rebecca a hidden camera to wear so she could watch the event unfold at her house. On her cellphone app that the camera was transmitting to, Paula observed as Rebecca easily charmed and impressed Josh's family. However, things stopped going smoothly when diarrhea forced Rebecca to go to the bathroom. Puala was able to overhear through her app that in the adjoining bedroom Josh and Valencia were arguing. Unexpectedly this led to the couple to engage in passionate sex and Rebecca was forced to hide until they left. When Rebecca finally went home and relieved herself, Greg showed up at her place. Paula was still watching through the spycam as the two flirted and was worried by their interactions Paula brought up her fears to Rebecca that she was getting side tracked by Greg but was ignored as her friend was depressed over Josh and Valencia cohabitation. At work Paula caught the eye of a potential rich client of the law firm named Calvin Young. The flirtation continued at a dinner Paula hosted for Calvin at her house. This led to Paula agreeing to go out with Calvin to a local jazz club where they were both taken in by the romantic atmosphere of the establishment . Calvin invited Paula back to his hotel room to continue thier date. Rebecca called Paula and upon learning she was about to have an affair raced to the hotel. She an impassioned speech about making bad choices instead of dealing with the real problems. This moved both Paula and Calvin who declared he wanted to be represented by someone with heart and hired the firm . Sometime later at work, Paula is irritated thar Rebecca's continues to deny being in love with Josh Chan. She attempts to warn her friend about a suspicious invite Valencia extends to Rebecca to join The Crew on a beach trip. When Rebecca ignores her Paula declares she won't help her anymore until she admits her real reason for moving to West Covina. On the day of the beach trip Paula is at home folding laundry when she gets a phone call from Rebecca. As expected something disastrous happened which prompted Rebecca to call Paula to pick her up. Paula refused unless Rebecca confessed her feelings for Josh. When she didn't Paula hung up on her unwilling to hear anymore of Rebecca's excuses. Nevertheless, Paula drove all the way to the beach to meet up with Rebecca. She was overjoyed when her fiend finally declared her love for Josh . }} Season Two . }} Season Three Season Four Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Paula Proctor Category:Season Two Characters Category:Scott Proctor Category:Main Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Proctor Family